


desperate for you

by ouchlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Grinding, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Urine, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchlarry/pseuds/ouchlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis discovers a new found fantasy one day and it scares him. However, he’s too curious and eventually he’s making sure Harry is desperate and wetting himself in front of him. Based on a prompt off the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate for you

“Hey Haz, come on, we’re gonna be late!” Louis yelled at he slipped his sneakers on and grabbed his coat and phone. He headed to the front door and heard Harry down the hall rushing to get himself together.

“One sec Lou…I just gotta…” Harry said as he headed toward the bathroom.

“Harry we don’t have time, we’re already twenty minutes late! It can wait until we get to the radio station!” Louis yelled, realizing what Harry was going in there for, but the station was less than twenty minutes away and he knew they’d have time before their interview anyway.

“Fine,” Harry groaned, adjusting himself in his pants before walking over to Louis, who had his hand on the doorknob. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis gently on the lips before they walked out of the apartment.

They hopped into the van in front of their complex and Harry immediately grabbed the back window seat. He shifted around and fidgeted around the whole ride, jiggling his thigh up and down as if he was impatient.

“Hey are you alright?” Louis asked softly from the seat next to him. Harry was usually quite handsy during car rides, but instead he was staring out of the window, seemingly focused on something.

“Yeah…I just gotta piss,” Harry said without looking at Louis, clearly embarrassed. “Oh,” Louis said softly and continued to stare at him. There was something about Harry squirming around that intrigued Louis. He didn’t know what was making him feel this way but he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

The car came to a stop and Louis got up and shifted awkwardly, he was now half-hard in his pants, and he still really didn’t know why, he just hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. Harry got out behind him, walking quickly toward the front of the pack. He was tense and Louis definitely noticed, eyeing him carefully.

They made their way inside the studio and the producer led them to their interview room. Harry was trying to subtly search for a bathroom as he sat down next to Louis. Louis again noticed and placed a gentle, reassuring hand on his leg, rubbing soft circles in his thigh.

“Sorry boys, we’ve got to bump up your interview a little bit, one of our DJs has to leave early today, I hope that’s not a problem.” Harry squirmed and let out a small groan. “Let’s get started then, yeah?” The boys all nodded, Harry feeling utterly helpless at this point.

The producer began the interview and it went by smoothly for the first ten minutes or so. During the commercial breaks, Louis noticed Harry was alternating between moving his legs up and down, crossing them, and leaning forward in his chair. Harry was clearly showing signs of desperation and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He knew he should feel bad for his boyfriend, but his cock was growing achingly hard in his jeans seeing Harry like this. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, “It’s alright Haz, we’re almost done.” Harry only nodded as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He was really concentrating on holding it, Louis noticed.

Another ten minutes into the interview and Harry was on the verge of losing it. He couldn’t sit still in his chair and he was trying with all his might to keep control of the situation. 

Thank god nobody else really noticed but Louis, they just thought he was being antsy, but because Louis knew he’d never used the bathroom this morning, he could tell what was really going on.

And it turned him on, a lot, and he knew that it shouldn’t but it did. He found it so hot when Harry was like this, helpless and needy and desperate. His thoughts were interrupted when Harry audibly groaned next to him, it was muffled by Zayn talking in the background but Louis definitely noticed.

His head jerked over to look at Harry, whose hands were now covering his crotch. He moved them for a second and then rested them back over his lap again as he continued to wiggle around in his chair. When Harry removed his hands, Louis immediately noticed a small wet spot about the size of a golf ball on Harry’s jeans.

His eyes widened and he was so turned on he could barely think. He couldn’t even register what was about to happen if this interview didn’t end shortly. He was throbbing in his pants now, and he himself put his hands on his crotch to hide his massive erection.

Thankfully, the interview wrapped up within the next few minutes and Harry practically sprinted to the bathroom. Louis fast walked after him, ignoring the surprised glances of their fellow bandmates. Harry bolted inside the bathroom and Louis wasn’t far behind.

Louis had just entered the bathroom when he saw Harry practically sprinted over to one of the urinals and attempted to undo his zipper quickly and take his cock out. Harry didn’t seem to notice Louis, but Louis couldn’t stop staring at him. Harry had barely made it in time, he was already pissing by the time he took his cock out and aimed it at the bowl.

The bathroom was silent for a minute or two except for the sound of Harry pissing into the urinal. Louis just stood against the wall, watching in awe and looking at Harry’s crotch of his pants, now even wetter than before. Harry finished and put his cock back in his pants. Meanwhile, Louis had run a hand over his aching crotch which was a big mistake, he groaned loudly.

“Louis?” Harry asked curiously, just registering that the boy had entered the bathroom as well and was leaning against the wall. “Were you there the whole time?” Harry asked as he eyed the crotch of his pants, inspecting the damage, clearly embarrassed of not being able to hold himself entirely together.

“Yeah…” Louis trailed off, but it came out as more of a moan and Harry looked at him curiously, and then eyed the very obvious bulge in Louis’ tight pants. There was a few seconds of silent as Harry looked at him, confused.

Harry walked toward Louis, “Were you watching me?” He asked, but Louis could only nod, his cock throbbed as he remembered Harry being desperate during the interview just minutes before. Harry stepped forward and pressed his body against Louis’.

Louis moaned out as his aching cock met Harry’s thigh. “Fuck…Harry…” Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss and bite Louis’ soft neck, licking along his earlobe. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning too…you looked so hot…” Harry rasped, but Louis stopped short.

Harry had no idea what had him so turned on, and he couldn’t tell him, not like this, so he played along. “You looked so fucking sexy during the interview…” Louis groaned out and Harry knew he could tease Louis to the point of no return. He began sliding up and down, his thigh rocking against Louis’ crotch.

Louis closed his eyes and groaned, but he couldn’t get the images of a desperate Harry out of his head. Harry was rocking even harder into him now and Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how Harry wiggled in his chair…the wet spot on his pants…the way he pissed into the bowl. And with that thought, Harry thrust his thigh up one last time and Louis was coming hard into his pants with a loud gasp, “Jesus Harry.”

Harry grinned at him and kissed him on the lips, Louis was completely spent, resting against the bathroom wall. “Hey, let’s get out of here and go home, hm?” Harry said with a wink and headed out of the bathroom.

Louis sat there for a few seconds caught up in his own thoughts, he had no idea what had come over him, he couldn’t get over how Harry pissing turned him on so much, it never had before, granted he hadn’t seen him do it all that much, but still. He put a hand to his head and groaned once more, “Fuck.”  
……………………………

He didn’t have to wait too long before he saw Harry like this again. Louis had stayed up night after night working his cock to thoughts of Harry wetting himself and pissing. He just wanted to see Harry like that again, just one more time. He couldn’t control himself. He had no idea what had come over him, but his new fantasy was clearly hidden from Harry, which made it even more exciting.

But this time, Louis couldn’t help but make sure Harry ended up having to piss. He knew it was selfish to do this to Harry, but he couldn’t control his filthy thoughts. He needed to see Harry do it again.

They were on their way to a photoshoot this time, and he knew Harry hadn’t used the bathroom this morning, but Harry didn’t seem like he was struggling at all. Louis wanted to cut it closer this time, so he urged Harry to drink water this time before they left, saying that Harry looked a little tired and they were going to have a long day so Harry needed to stay hydrated.

“Come on Harry, van’s here,” Louis said as Harry took another drink of water, grabbing the bottle and taking it with him. Perfect, Louis thought.

Harry seemed fine during the car ride to the studio this time, they all goofed around as normal in the van and discussed the latest football match. Little did Harry know, Louis was keeping a steady eye on him the entire time.

They reached the studio without incident and headed inside where their stylists were helping them pick out outfits. Louis helped Harry into his grey blazer as he pulled up his dark skinny jeans and buttoned them. “Oof,” Harry said with a groan he adjusted them over his lower stomach and crotch.

“Alright there Haz?” Louis asked, hoping Harry was starting to feel the effects of the water already. “Yeah, I’m alright, just gotta—“ but he was cut off by the photographer, “Alright boys, let’s get shooting, I wanna get this done as soon as possible!” Harry let out a soft groan, but Louis had definitely heard, grinning to himself that Harry would soon have to piss.

The photographer lined them up with Harry in the middle as usual and Harry was beginning to squirm. He was trying to be as subtle as possible, but Louis was watching him like a hawk. After about 30 shots or so, his squirming began to get worse; he was shifting back and forth between his legs between shots and poses.

Louis noticed Harry fidgeting and reached down to adjust his pants. His jeans were skin tight and he was careful not to get as aroused as last time, for it would be extremely noticeable. He couldn’t help feeling a little turned on, he was sporting a semi, and thank god it wasn’t obvious…yet. He didn’t know how much longer Harry could make it, and he didn’t know how much longer he himself could make it before his erection would be too obvious.

The photographer continued posing them and shooting each of them from different angles. The boys did individual shots, and of course Harry was last, because his hair took the longest to get in just the right position for the close up shots.

Louis noticed him sitting down on one of the prop blocks when the other boys took their turns, his hair being dealt with by a stylist. He was squirming quite noticeably now, his hands shoved between his thighs. It was almost his turn so Louis knew he had no time to quickly run to the bathroom

Louis walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, “Need a piss, Harry?” he said, almost seductively, but Harry didn’t notice and just nodded as the photographer called his name, “Harry, you’re up!” Harry stood up slowly and pressed his thighs together, clearly aching to be done with the shoot so he could piss.

Louis watched intently as Harry tried to keep himself still and smile for the posed shots, but it was getting harder and harder as Harry grew more desperate. Louis was beginning to throb in his pants, and he too was thankful that the shoot was almost over.

Harry finished up his last few shots and he was about to head to the bathroom, and Louis was about to try and delay him when their stylist did it for him, “Harry wait, we have to get you out of those clothes, we need to get that blazer pressed as soon as possible before the gig on Saturday,” she motioned for him to come to her. Louis grinned internally and followed Harry to the clothes racks.

Harry was obviously upset and he walked slowly towards her. He walked behind one of the clothes racks in just his black boxer briefs, after the stylist had slowly helped him undress himself, Louis obviously helping with the pants.

Louis followed as he rounded the corner after Harry, who was trying to find the clothes he’d worn here this morning. Harry was incredibly desperate at this point, his thighs were pressed together and he was squirming non-stop, one of his hands was holding onto his cock in order to stop the piss from escaping.

“Need help Haz?” Louis asked, almost moaning as he watched Harry struggle. He wanted to help but he was so far gone himself he needed to see what would happen, what Harry would do. Harry couldn’t stop moving around and he was frantically looking for his clothes among the various hangers. Louis stood a few feet away from him. Nobody else was around they were off looking for Niall’s sneakers in another part of the stylist’s area.

“Yeah… I’m just trying to find m-my clothes…I really gotta p-piss…” Harry stuttered out, holding himself between his legs even more obviously now. Louis made no move to help him; he was frozen to the spot, not taking his eyes off Harry and his crotch.

“Fuck…I don’t think I can h-hold it a-anymore…” Louis tried to give him a response, something to reassure him that he could find his clothes so the stylists could let him out of the studio, but he couldn’t think coherently enough to form words. Louis gasped at Harry’s words, palming himself once through the fabric of his jeans as Harry gripped his crotch  
hard, bending over and moaning.

“Oh god…fuck…shit…I can’t…” Harry said as he stood still, frozen to the spot with Louis’ eyes locked on him. It started with a few drops, wetting a small part of his boxers, but soon it increased to a larger wet spot and began dripping down his legs. Louis watched the wetness spread as Harry struggled to hold in his piss. Harry managed to stop it before he created any sort of a puddle and pushed past Louis in search of the nearest bathroom.

Louis didn’t follow him. He couldn’t move. He was so rock hard in his pants and so aroused that he could barely see, let alone walk. He leaned against a rack of clothes and made sure no one else was around before palming himself a few more times through his pants. He reached down inside his pants and boxers, in fear of making a mess and pumped himself a few times, and that’s all it took, as well as thoughts of Harry wetting himself to make him come, hard and hot into his boxers.

Louis stood there for a few moments before catching his breath when he noticed Harry rounded the corner again in search of his clothes, his boxers still damp on the front. He noticed Louis’ disheveled state, hard panting and a small wet spot in his jeans and looked at him for a few seconds before saying, “Louis did you just come in your pants?”

Louis stood for a second, again frozen, not able to answer Harry, he was worried he would find out about what turned him on so much, because he’d just orgasmed a few minutes after Harry had left after almost wetting himself. Instead he said nothing and hurried off to get changed.

However, Harry thought he’d figured it out. Louis had been so hard the other day at the interview and Harry almost pissing himself, and now today he’d practically gotten himself off again. He wasn’t sure if Louis liked piss or just seeing Harry desperate. Harry made a mental note to talk to him about it later, but when the time came later that evening, Louis had insisted that Harry fuck him into the mattress so that he couldn’t walk, and it was brushed aside again.  
……………………………

It was now Saturday, and they had a live performance tonight. The day went by without a hitch and the boys all headed down to the gig around 6 to prep and get dressed. Harry hadn’t really thought about what happened with Louis the other day, but Louis couldn’t get it out of his mind. He wanted more; he wanted to make Harry piss himself. He knew he was dirty, but he craved it.

Again, at dinner before the show, he insisted Harry drink more water because he knew he could get hot and tired on stage. Harry thought nothing of it, he was sometimes nervous for a show and today was no exception, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to worry about what Louis was doing.

The performance approached quickly and the boys were rushed through sound check, their last make-up and clothing check before they were pushed backstage into a small room as they awaited their cue to perform.

And to Louis’ delight, Harry was squirming again. The water must’ve hit him from dinner and he needed to piss, but Louis knew that he’d have no time, their handlers wouldn’t let them leave so close before a gig, and their turn was coming up soon anyways. Louis couldn’t wait, he was already getting hard in anticipation for Harry becoming desperate once more, but this time, he had another idea.

“Boys, you’re on deck!” The host called and they headed out to the side of the stage. They were handed their microphones, Harry was squirming even more now, his thighs pressed together as he leaned against the wall backstage. “You okay Harry?” Louis asked tentatively, seeing how things had ended awkwardly last time.

“Yeah, fine, just a little nervous…and…” he trailed off and gripped his crotch through his pants before the announcer yelled, “One Direction!” and they headed onstage. They were only doing a few songs so I wasn’t a whole concert. And Louis knew Harry couldn’t make it that long if it was.

Harry squirmed and wiggled and danced awkwardly throughout their set, and Louis kept a close eye on him, knowing he couldn’t last much longer if they were moving around so much. Previously, Harry could sit on stand in one place, but he knew with all of this movement, it’d be hard on Harry’s already full bladder.

They wrapped up “What Makes You Beautiful” and headed off stage, Harry presumably toward the bathroom, Louis again following behind, when he tried the knob and swearing quietly. It was locked. Louis smirked, he had a plan.

Harry struggled a bit more and noticed Louis had approached him. “Door locked, Haz?” he asked. “Yeah…and fuck I gotta go…bad…” he groaned out and Louis immediately took his hand and dragged him into a secluded hallway. The show was over and everyone else seemed to have filed out of the backstage area, leaving them with some privacy.

Harry didn’t stop him when Louis pulled him along into the hall, they stopped and Harry looked around curiously. “Louis, what are you doing?! There’s no bathroom back here!” He almost screamed, impatient and very very desperate. Perfect. “I know,” Louis said as he pressed forward against Harry, causing Harry to be pressed into the wall behind him.

“Ouch…fuck…don’t do that…I gotta…” Harry started. “I know,” Louis said again. “Louis I seriously have to piss…I can’t hold it much longer….” Harry moaned out, trying to move away from Louis’ grasp, struggling to hold it together once more. Louis was still pressed into Harry when he started planting kisses on the side of his neck.

Harry moaned against Louis’ affection and tilted his neck and closing his eyes, relaxing into Louis’ touch. Which was probably a bad idea, because Harry immediately tensed, probably resisting the urge to piss that had almost overtaken him.

“Do you really have to piss Harry?” Louis asked as he kissed his lips once, rolling his hips into Harry, finally getting some relief for the erection that had been straining against his jeans for the past hour. “Yes…fuck…I’m gonna…soon…I can’t…” Harry managed to get out.

Louis leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, “Let it go, babe…” he said as he kissed along Harry’s neck, trying to relax him once more. Harry then remembered their encounter at the photoshoot and how Louis had gotten off directly after he almost wet himself.

“Louis…does me having to piss turn you on?” Harry said, squirming again, but it wasn’t judgmental; it was questioning, curious, accepting. Louis nodded, licking his lips and moving in to kiss Harry’s neck and throat again.

“Mmm Louis…that feels good…oh fuck…stop…I really have to piss…” he said again, rasping out as Louis bit his neck. “Come on babe…just let it go…I know you have to go…” Louis groaned out into Harry’s ear, rocking his erection against Harry’s thigh once more.

“Oh…shit…I can’t hold it anymore…fuck…I’m sorry…” Harry said again, groaning, and Louis suddenly felt warmth spreading down below. Harry was pissing himself. Harry closed his eyes as relief overtook him and Louis just watched with awe and backed away.

He took in the site before him and practically came right there. Harry was leaned against the wall, eyes shut and sighing in pleasure as he pissed, the wetness spreading through his pants and down his legs, leaving a small puddle on the floor. Louis could hear the delicious hiss as his pee hit the inside of his pants and boxers. He pissed for a minute or so before slowing and opening his eyes.

He looked at Louis and smiled, who was again throbbing in his pants, Harry looked down at the mess and sighed, “Fuck,” before he approached Louis, pants still soaking.

Louis groaned as Harry just reached over to him, “How was that?” Harry asked, wanting to please Louis as much as possible. “Fucking hot,” Louis groaned out as Harry reached down and grabbed his cock through his pants and stroked it a few times.

Harry moved closer and kissed along Louis’ neck, Louis’ eyes rolled back in his head, he was too turned on to do anything else and he was already so fucking close and he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry just pissing himself on the floor.

Harry’s hand snaked into Louis’ pants and boxers, grabbing his now aching cock and stroking it hard and fast. Louis was right on the edge, he tried to hold off but Harry was making it difficult. “Did you like it when I wet myself Louis? When I tried so hard to hold it but I couldn’t? When I just let go in my pants? Did that turn you on?” “Fuck yes…” Louis groaned out, coming fast and hard into Harry’s hand and his boxers.

Louis leaned back and panted until he came down from his high. “God you got off on that, didn’t you Lou? It was so hot seeing you so worked up,” Harry said, his tone husky. Louis just nodded. “Well I guess I’ll have to piss for you more often then…” Harry smirked and rushed back down the hallway to clean himself up, leaving Louis out of breath.


End file.
